Katniss, une Tueuse à Panem
by Zarbi
Summary: Katniss Everdeen est appelé comme Tueuse juste avant le Début des 74e Hunger Games. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévue. Et maintenant, nous sommes après ces Hunger Games et le Capitole ne sait que faire de Katniss et de ses amis qu'ils ont mis pourtant en valeur comme des supersoldats.
1. Chapter 1

**KATNISS EVERDEEN TUEUSE - 2**

* * *

 _ **Avis**_ _: Je ne possède pas Hunger Games, ni Buffy, tueuse de Vampire qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce récit est seulement pour le plaisir._

 _Merci de le signaler si vous y faites référence dans vos propres récits.._

 _ **Note**_ _: L'histoire fait suite à ma fiction Katniss Tueuse. Mais je reprends au début du second roman et du second film_

 **Résumé** : Katniss Everdeen est appelé comme Tueuse juste avant le Début des 74e Hunger Games. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévue. Et maintenant. Nous sommes après ces Hunger Games et le Capitole ne sait que faire de Katniss et de ses amis.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 – Il faut se préparer_**

 **Foret, Secteur Interdit près du Village des Vainqueurs, Secteur 12,**

Pendant longtemps, il y avait un seul habitant. Maintenant, ils sont 3 au Village des Vainqueurs. Bon d'accord, Katniss habite le plus souvent dans le centre d'entraînement des supersoldats, celui des commandos du sang. Seul sa sœur Primrose et sa mère habitent dans cette belle maison. Elle a fait tous les papiers pour qu'ils restent après sa mort car la vie des supersoldats risque d'être assez courte. Peeta lui habite et il a fait la même chose avec sa famille. Il fait tout pour intégrer le centre des supersoldats. Comme vainqueur des Hunger Genaes, il en a le droit.

Il y a de fortes chances que Katniss comme Peeta ne servent pas de mentors car personne à commencer par eux ne croit à la reprise des Hunger Games. Leurs différents contacts au Capitole semblent le confirmer. Trop de chance pour q'un incident semblable à celui des 74e Hunger Games se réalisent de nouveau. Mais la tradition de la tournée des vainqueurs 6 mois après les Hunger Games a été maintenu. La raison est qu'il faut présenter les 3 supersoldats à tout Panem tout en félicitant les vainqueurs ( _Les survivants, se dit Katniss_ ) des 74e Hunger Games.

Caesar Flinckerman est arrivée hier. C'est la première fois qu'il vient directement sur la Tournée à la place de la commenter en direct du Capitole et de les accueillir à la fin. Les autres vainqueurs à part les supersoldats vont arriver d'ici peu. Les supersoldats avec les commandos du sang sont là depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils ont patrouillé dans la foret, la ville et dans tous les boyaux surtout ceux abandonnés de la mine, les plus susceptibles d'abriter des vampires. Ils ont entraîné les pacificateurs locaux qu'ils ont trouvé bien mollasson. La baïonnette est maintenant de rigueur. Des conférences à l'école et dans le Hall de Justice pour informer sur les dangers du surnaturel ont été donnés. Katniss a même fait un petit discours improvisé à la Plaque, lieu du marché noir du secteur 12 pendant qu'elle vendait quelques proies et aidait sa sœur à vendre son fromage. Beaucoup de monde grâce au petit buffet à la fin. Une belle pièce de gibier serait une bonne idée pour la petite fête de ce soir. Maintenant en tant que militaire, elle a le droit d'aller librement dans le bois et de chasser comme le veut. Elle a ramené 2 beaux lapins pour le chef de la garnison. Il était très content et bien sur elle fut invitée à les partager avec sa famille. .

Ses habilleurs, sa présentatrice vont bientôt l'attendre à la maison. Ca y est, elle a repéré le gibier qu'elle veut ramener : un beau chevreuil. Maintenant, il faut bien se placer, viser et tirer. Ses pouvoirs de Tueuse ou de supersoldat et un arc de chasse dernier cri du Capitole ( _où suivant ses habitudes, la chasse au tir à l'arc et devenu un phénomène de mode. On a même vu le président Snow le faire pour la TV. Katniss est persuadée qu'il n'a pas tué lui-même son faisan._ )

Mais Gale l'a suivi, il est passé par une brèche du grillage contrairement à Katniss qui est passée par la porte. Il veut lui parler.

\- Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te dire bonjour depuis ton retour, je voulais te parler.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait rater le dîner. Je vais nourrir avec quoi mes invités maintenant. Un si beau chevreuil. Le temps de le retrouver, tu peux me parler mais le plus bas possible. Les animaux t'entendent trop bien et tu chasses quoi d'ailleurs. Car je ne partage pas aujourd'hui.

Tous ses sens sont aux aguets et la voix de Gale résonne fort à ces oreilles. Elle veut ce chevreuil pour montrer ses talents de chasseresse. Elle sait très bien que sa mère et les Meelak ont préparé suffisamment de bons petits plats pour tous leurs invités. Les 6 survivants, leurs équipes de préparation, leurs principaux mentors, Caesar Flinckerman qui s'est invité avec son équipe ( _Bon_ _d'accord, il a apporté des très bonnes bouteilles_ ), une partie des Pacificateurs avec qui elle s'entraîne. Bon heureusement, les officiels de la zone 12 ont invité ceux de la zone 11, 5 et 2 qui sont venus ainsi que quelques membres du Capitole. ( _On parle même du président Snow qui pourrait faire une apparition, on le voit très rarement dans les zones, mais on le voit beaucoup plus depuis les derniers Hunger Games_ ).

Il est vrai que les Zones sont de plus en plus troublées. Mais tout le monde a peur des vampires qui sont intervenus lors des derniers Hunger Games. Katniss, Clove et La Renarde alias Finch se déplacent régulièrement sur l'élite des Pacificateurs qu'on appelle les commandos du sang. Mais très souvent, on ne trouve rien sauf une fois lorsqu'ils ont trouvé et arrêté un serial killer qui se prenait pour un vampire. Son procès et son exécution ont été très vus sur la TV. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autres Vampires. Mais elle sait comme ses Observateurs et les autorités qu'il y aura d'autres. Alors, sur le conseil des observateurs et l'accord du Capitole, ils ont multiplié les séances d'information sur les vampires et les précautions à prendre. Résultat, on n'invite plus personne à enter dans sa maison. Tout le monde porte une croix et les pistolets à eau (bénite) sont devenus des musts. Même les Pacificateurs l'ont rajouté dans leurs armes individuelles. Bien sûr, les gamins ont trouvé ce prétexte pour attaquer tout le monde à l'eau, entraînant des confiscations par les Pacificateurs suivis d'accusation et autres disant qu'ils interdisent de se protéger contre les prédateurs des êtres humains et même parlant à mots couverts de complicité avec eux.

Katniss est perdues dans ses pensées et ses sens à la recherche du chevreuil qu'elle a laissée échapper. Mais Gale continue de parler :

\- Je voulais te demander comment intégrer les commandos du sang.

Katniss s'attendait à tout, mais pas à cela. Elle s'est immobilisée, a oublié la chasse et se retourne vers Gale.

\- Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire avec le ton et l'air de quelqu'un qui a bien entendu, mais elle a refusé de comprendre les paroles.

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- J'ai parlé d'intégrer les commandos du sang.

\- Et tes petits frères et tes petites sœurs, qu'en fais-tu ?

\- Ils deviennent grands et 2 déjà travaillent.

\- Tu sais que l'espérance de vie d'un commando du sang lorsque l'action commencera vraiment sera de moins de 6 mois. Malgré tous mes dons, mon espérance comme celle de Clove sera d'un an guère plus. La Renarde peut vivre très longtemps si elle fait attention. De plus pour être admis, c'est l'élite des Pacificateurs ou c'est le débouchée des formations des Tributs de carrière des zones 1 et 2. Certaines sont en train de se créer au Capitole. Mais pour les autres Zones, il faut montrer des capacités physiques exceptionnelles, tu es fort, tu tires bien mais je crains qu'on en demande plus.

\- Je suis plus fort que Peeta.

\- Exact, mais Peeta a déjà affronté les Vampires et c'est un Tribut Vainqueur. Le président Snow a institué un décret qui leur permet d'intégrer les commandos de Sang sans passer de test. Clove m'a dit que certains vainqueurs d'autres jeux des secteurs 2 et 1 l'ont contacté pour nous rejoindre. Ils manquent d'adrénaline à mon avis.

\- Mais si tu veux que je t'aide, tu me retrouves ce chevreuil car vu le nombre d'invités et d'autres qui vont s'inviter, j'ai besoin d'un gros gibier pur la soirée. A ce propos, tu es invité bien sûr.

La chasse reprend et se conclut une heure plus tard par la grande pièce, un chevreuil pour la soirée.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La tournée

**Chapitre 2 – La tournée des vainqueurs**

* * *

C'est la tournée des vainqueurs. Cela a commencé par la grande fête dans le Secteur 12 où exceptionnellement, le président Snow a fait une apparition au grand banquet officiel en disant que les vainqueurs décès 74e Hunger Games et il a dit les derniers, bien qu'il ait précisé que cela n'est pas encore officielle ouvrait une nouvelle voie à tout Panem avec le réveil des vieux secrets et il a même dit « les saloperies de la guerre » dont les survivants ont créé Panem sur les débris de la grande puissance mondiale, les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Ce pays dit–il, avait lancé cette guerre que toute la planète avait perdu. Bon nombre de saloperies avaient été crée par ce pays dont bon nombre sont inconnu de nous sauf sous certaines légendes. Il a dit de nombreuses choses et ses paroles se sont répandus à travers tout Panem.

En ce jour, ils sont partis du secteur 12 par le train des Hunger Games celui qui amène les Tributs vers le Capitole et 6 mois après le Vainqueur et cette fois-ci les Vainqueurs vers le Capitole en passant par tous les secteurs.

Tout le monde est à moitié HS après la fête très arrosée avec quelques concours de plus grand buveur.

 _Cela ne sera pas montré dans les informations officielles surtout entre la garde présidentielle et les Chasseurs, gagné par la Garde Présidentielle. Clove y avait participé en tant qu'Observatrice et elle était sortie grand vainqueur en quittant la salle en disant : « Petites natures »._

* * *

 **Gare du secteur 11,**

La gare est bien pavoisée. Une énorme foule est rassemblée devant et cela est visible du train qui arrive. Une rangée de pacificateurs en uniforme de combat blanc est arme prêtes les sépare du parvis de la gare.

On les emmène en ville par un long convoi de voitures militaires. La foule est encore beaucoup plus grande que devant la gare. En avant et ouvrant les discours nous avons les vainqueurs du secteur 11 : Rue et Thresh. Ils sont sous leurs grands portraits en couleurs et entourés par toute leur famille. Ils les remercient pour les avoir aidés au cours des Hunger Games, puis tout le secteur 11, tous les 2 avaient des reçus des dons payés par des grandes quêtes dans le secteur 11. Ils remercient aussi les Pacificateurs qui avaient donné à ces quêtes. Très peu l'avaient fait en réalité. Mais ils ont préparé le grand banquet qui va suivre. Ils seront ainsi contents.

Le banquet s'est très bien passé. Mais Katniss et les autres ont bien senti qu'il y a une très forte tension entre les Pacificateurs et la population. Elle est contenue par la célébration de leurs 2 vainqueurs aux Hunger Games. Un vainqueur est si rare dans le secteur 11, alors 2. Bon, il est vrai que c'est le secteur 12, 2 et 5 qui ont fait l'essentiel. Thresh est furieux et cela de manière officielle de ne pas avoir lutté contre les vampires et pu en avoir tue un.

La tournée des vainqueurs continue et elle arrive dans les secteurs où tous les Tributs ont été tués lors des 74e Hunger Games. L'accueil est beaucoup plus glacial. C'est comme dans les Tournées précédentes des vainqueurs des autres Hunger Games que les survivants avaient vu les années avant leurs Hunger Games. On voit les portraits en grand des Tributs avec leur famille au pied de ces portraits.

Mais malgré tout, de nombreux jeunes leur demandent plus ou moins discrètement comment savoir si on est appelé à être un supersoldat Ou comment s'engager dans leur brigade anti-vampires souvent appelée la brigade du sang. En résumé, les contacts sont bons. Mais les cérémonies sont assez tendues et on sent la poigne très forte du Capitole.

Au secteur Cinq, la Renarde de son vrai nom Finch Crossley est la grande vedette et en l'honneur de son secteur fait un spectacle de magie qui est principalement de l'illusion. Cela fait énormément de l'impression. La TV retransmet en direct toute cette performance. Le Conseil des Observateurs comme le Capitole a essayé de trouver d'autres sorciers, mais rien pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé est une cousine de la Renarde qui est un médium. On la met en évidence. Mais Clove a dit : mes rêves font mieux qu'elle en langage très vert. A part ce langage, Katniss est d'accord. Elle sait que la menace du surnaturel est là, mais rien pour l'instant. Mais seront-ils prêts quand il le faudra ? La lecture des vieilles archives du Conseil, malheureusement très parcellaire, a montré ce qui peut bien se passer même lorsque le Conseil avait à sa disposition un millier de Tueuses et de Sorcières par rapport auxquelles Foxface ne serait qu'une apprentie.

* * *

 **Capitole** ,

La fin de la tournée des vainqueurs arrive à son terme. Un grand défilé de tous les vainqueurs suivis de la brigade du sang a lieu. Elle se fait que les chars de combat à la Perse avec des faux au niveau des moyeux des roues. Une démonstration est faite juste à la fin du défilé. Katniss déteste ces chars qu'elle pense comme beaucoup que cela sera inutile au combat. Mais tout cela est spectaculaire et plait à la foule adepte de tout ce qui est antiquité.

Et enfin c'est le grand bal au palais présidentiel. Son styliste Cinna s'est encore distingué. Son défi est comment faire une robe de bal à une guerrière qui doit être prête à chaque instant. Les autres créateurs des vainqueurs avaient le même défi.

Mais celle qui a gagné toutes les palmes est la robe que porte Clove. C'est une simple robe courte antique qui représente une Amazone prête à aller au combat avec un sein (Magnifique) découvert.

Le résultat est le lendemain, une des disputes sempiternelles entre Katniss et Clove alimentée par Foxface. Bref une querelle des 3 Spéciales ce qui réjouit tant le président en secret bien entendu.


End file.
